


Joy to the World

by deviantparker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Hanukkah, M/M, Rey Skywalker, Skysolo Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantparker/pseuds/deviantparker
Summary: Luke is eager to make Rey's first Christmas with Han and him perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorellianSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/gifts).



> Prompt : "hanluke sitting together in front of the fireplace, perhaps talking about kids one day? Or they already have kids and uncle chewie comes for a visit and they freak out at big ole uncle chewie??
> 
> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> I had the Skywalker-Solo celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas because I wanted to be inclusive plus Natalie Portman is Jewish. It's not that prevalent so I hope it's not a problem. 
> 
> I was really excited/nervous about filling this prompt because I really look up to you as a person and a writer and I think you're amazing and anyways.

Luke was astonished with his own tenacity. He had managed to juggle both a six month old and planning a small holiday party and have the house somewhat in order by the time Christmas Eve and the first day of Hanukkah rolled around (he was honestly blessed they were on the same day this year). Rey was a recent, crazy addition to Han and Luke’s life, but a sobering and amazing one too. Luke and Han had had to fight tooth and nail with the adoption agency in order to bring her home, and now he was relishing every moment she lived with them. 

 

Luke discovered new things about Rey every day. She was a very excitable and happy baby, and she constantly was either laughing or smiling, even if it was at nothing in particular. It made it simpler to amuse her, and made playing with her that much more fun. Luke knew Han particularly liked to toss Rey in the air, which sent their daughter into a giggling fit that lifted everyone’s spirits.

 

She was also fussy, and not good about sleeping through the night. Han and Luke had gotten little to no sleep in the few months that had had her, as she would often seek her parents company at three in the morning for no particular reason at all. 

 

Despite the little sleep, Luke wouldn't trade it for the world. He smiled as he watched Rey in her high chair, trying her best to grab the cereal that was dashed across the table of it. Luke pulled cookies out of the oven, letting them cool and a rack, when Han finally managed to wander into the kitchen. 

 

“Smells good.” He said, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist. 

 

“It's almost noon.” Luke said, raising an eyebrow. “You still need to hang lights.” 

 

“C’mon,” Han smirked, kissing Luke’s cheek, “It's Christmas.” 

 

“Eve.” Luke said, turning around in Han’s arms to face him. “This is the first time Rey’s gonna meet the family. I want it to be nice.” 

 

“And, it will be.” Han said, “Don't worry. Everyone will be too excited to notice how the decorations look.” 

 

Luke shook his head at Han, but smiled. He turned back around to keep working on dinner, and at Rey’s fussy crying, Han went to her side. 

 

“Yes, baby.” Han said, picking the infant up. “Everyone wants to see you.” He held the baby close to his chest, bouncing her and walking to the living room. Luke heard Han’s gentle cooing from the other room, and happiness bloomed inside him once again. 

 

•

 

It seemed fate was against him by the time family started arriving. Han and Luke had been desperate to have Rey nap earlier, but had decided now, when everyone wanted to meet her, was the when she would fall asleep. Leia, Chewie, and his parents were very understanding, however. A baby was still going to be a baby, even during the holidays. Luke treated himself to a glass of wine, and cuddled next to Han and let himself get lost in small conversation. 

"I'm gonna go see if Rey's awake." Luke said, some time later, and climbed away from Han’s side. Han nodded, and turned back to his wine. 

Luke crept into her nursery, trying to be quiet lest he startle her awake and make her cry. He leaned against the white side of the crib, looking down at the six month old sound asleep. With a gentle hand he brushed the hair from her forehead, and she blinked awake. 

At the sight of her father her face broke out in a smile, and she kicked her small, chubby legs underneath the blankets. She reached up with small hands so Luke would hold her, and he obliged. Rey snuggled against his chest, warm and happy and kicking excitedly. He smiled down at his baby girl, and brought her out to the living room. The room seemed to hush as they entered, everyone in awe at the small girl Luke was holding. To be honest, Luke was still in awe with her. Ever since she had been brought here he had been deeply in love with her, and he became more smitten each day. 

He looked up to meet Han's eyes, mirthful and glittering in the dim light. He was so happy here, now. It was overwhelming. To have Han by his side and Rey in his arms filled him with a joy he'd never felt before. It was infectious and astonishing. Han went to Luke's side, and leaned down to kiss Rey's forehead. 

"Good morning, sweet pea." Han said, caressing her cheek softly. Rey giggled at Han, reaching up to him as she had done to Luke before. Luke let Han pick her up from his arms, watching their daughter laugh happily in her other father's arms. 

Luke was snapped from his daydream on realizing they had a house full of guests that had yet to meet Rey. Most excited of all, Luke knew, was Chewie, Han's closest friend. He looked infatuated with Rey already. 

Han looked at him, steadily. "Alright, Chewie. But she's not used to strangers yet. Just, be careful." He said, and then slowly placed her in Uncle Chewie's waiting arms. 

Rey seemed confused on where she was for a moment, and looked up to see Chewie holding her instead one of her fathers. She stared up at him for a few moments, and then broke out into a screaming wail. She kicked her legs against the strange, scary hold, and Luke was quick to pick her from Chewie. He pulled Rey close to his chest, bouncing her up and down to help calm the crying infant. 

"It's okay, Chewie. It's not you, she's just not used to strangers yet. Don't take it personal..." He heard Han say to Chewie, his arm wrapped around the much taller man. Luke did feel bad, and frowned down at the baby, who was settling now that she was back in her father's arms. 

"Oh, Rey," He muttered, rocking the baby gently. When he looked up, however, he saw Chewie laughing, and smiled. 

 

•

All the guests had gone home, and Rey had fallen asleep a long while ago. Han and Luke were left with plenty of leftovers and an empty house. Han put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, and looked to see Luke wrapped in front of the fire. He was only staring, and seemed to be snapped from his pensive state as Han stepped beside him. Luke looked up at his husband and smiled, and reached his arms up to Han. 

"Join me?" Luke asked, and Han smiled. He sat down next to Luke, his back resting against their couch. Luke snuggled up beside him, resting his head against Han's collar bone. Han's arms wrapped all the way around Luke, pulling him against him. The fire, the Christmas tree, and the lone candle on the menorah were all the light in the room. It played off of Luke's golden hair. Han leaned down to kiss the top of his husband’s head. Han couldn't think of a time he had been more content. 

"You know," Luke started, his words vibrating against Han's chest, "I was just thinking. We've only had Rey for a few months, and I can't imagine life without her." 

Han nodded. It was hard to imagine not having that baby girl in his life. Despite only being six months old that girl had him wrapped around her chubby little finger. It was hard to imagine not waking up at ungodly hours of the night to soothe her crying, or wake her up from her naps to her soft smiles, or to see her excited delight when she discovered something new. 

"She's our baby." Han said, and those words alone brought the same overwhelming joy they had on the day they had brought her home. 

"I love you." Luke said, suddenly. Han looked down at him. 

"I was just thinking about how much you two mean to me. I love you both so much, it's overwhelming, and-...I just-..." Luke stumbled over his words. 

Han smirked. "The holidays really do get you sentimental, don't they?" He brushed the hair from Luke's head, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, kid. You're my whole world. Don't forget that." He winked, and Luke smiled one of his bright, blinding smiles. Luke settled down against him once again, and just as they got comfortable, Rey's distinguishing cry sounded from her nursery. 

Luke sighed, climbing out of Han's hold. "Was it to much to ask to have one night of sleep?"

Han laughed. "That would have been a Christmas miracle."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @lukeskywalkersdaughter


End file.
